Cryosphere
"Amphibious robot proficient in underwater and sub-zero combat. Manipulates water, and can generate ice through its cooling ability." ''' - Stage Select Description Mighty No. 2, '''Cryosphere, is a robot with water and ice based abilities and the second in Dr. White's Mighty Number line. She is one of the two female Mighty Numbers, along with Dynatron. Cryosphere is the main boss of the Water Works Bureau. You obtain the Frozen Liquid attack from her (Or Liquid Nitrogen, if playing in the Ray DLC). Appearance Cryosphere is the smallest of the Mighty Numbers and has an overall childlike frame. She is covered from head to toe in light and dark blue, diving suit like armor, complete with a large round helmet. Her helmet has a large red valve handle on the top, four eye-like yellow segments in parallel pairs on the front, and a yellow ball-shaped contraption resembling a pacifier at the mouth, and light blue headphone like protrusions at both sides emblazoned with her symbol. Her symbol is six lines extending in all directions from a single point, vaguely resembling a snowflake. She has the number "02" on the front of her torso in white. Her arms are asymmetrical, her right having a gray hose output valve for a hand and one white ring around the arm, and her left having a hose input valve for a hand, two white rings, and being nearly twice as long as the right. She has a large tank on her back to store water, with a straw-like device extending into it from her back. It is transparent and made of two connected spheres, one large and one small, giving it the appearance of two connected bubbles. She has one white ring on both legs at the knees. Her feet resemble dark blue boots with yellow tips and black and yellow soles. She is 136cm/4ft 5.5 inches tall, and weighs 102kg/225lbs. It is heavily implied in the art book that her face is actually a mask, though what's under this mask has yet to be revealed. Story Cryo is among the many robots afflicted by a digital viral outbreak that causes nearly every robot in the United States to go out of control. She becomes a malicious troublemaker and goes off to attack the Water Works Bureau, freezing over most of the facility. Beck is sent to locate Cryosphere at the Water Works Bureau and purge her of the virus, but Cryo mocks and attacks Beck as he attempts to stop her. Eventually, Beck manages to catch her and, after a battle, purify her of the virus. After being defeated and cured, Cryo will go to the Military Base to locate Battalion. She will assist Beck by freezing enemies in the background. After all of the infected Mighty Numbers are cured of the virus, Cryo joins them, Beck, and Dr. White in their attack on the Cherry Dynamics Robot Factory. She yells at Countershade when he insults her puns, and starts jumping up and down excitedly after the area is cleared. After the final battle between Beck and Trinity at the Battle Colosseum, Cryo and the other present Mighty Numbers are sent by Dr. White to rescue Beck and Trinity from the collapsing area. Personality Cryosphere is a prankster, mischievous, childish and lively. She enjoys joking around with her siblings and greatly enjoys puns, so much so that she even tells her siblings puns that they can use (such as Dynatron), and makes ice-related puns constantly. She becomes bored when she has no one around to joke around with. She gets upset when others criticize her puns, and seems to have something of a quick temper. Despite her personality and appearance being at odds with her place as the second oldest Mighty Number, she sees herself as worthy of respect for her status and will sometimes bring up her age when she is disrespected by one of her younger siblings. Though she may consider her antics annoying, she is ultimately kind and amicable. While under the effects of a virus that makes robots go berserk, Cryo's personality takes on a more malicious edge. She becomes more mocking of those around her and her pranks become more malevolent and dangerous. She invades the Water Works Bureau and freezes it over, then antagonizes Beck as he attempts to confront her and put a stop to her fun. Abilities Cryosphere can store water in the tank on her back, and then use the water to attack her foes. She can spew water from her right hand at high pressure, enough to even lift herself into the air with a downward stream. When the tank runs out, she can attach her left arm to a water output valve to refill her tank. Cryosphere can also use her right arm to fire her water at reduced temperatures, allowing her to release flurries or balls of ice that can freeze targets on contact. Cryosphere herself is resistant to these temperatures and can even coat herself in ice to attack, generally by surrounding herself in a spiky ball of ice and crushing foes underneath her. Boss Battle On Mighty Gunvolt Burst, Cryosphere re-appears as a boss. This time, she can create a baseball bat from the ice and use it to hit ice balls at high speed. Also, she envelopes herself in a shield of ice balls that the player has to destroy to damage her (similar to Pump Man in [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_10 Mega Man 10]). Development After it was decided that Mighty No. 8 would be designed as a male instead of a female like it was initially planned, KIMOKIMO decided that the water and ice theme of Mighty No. 2 would be more fitting for a female design. KIMOKIMO based Cryosphere's final design off of old British diving suits, in contrast with Beck's astronaut spacesuit inspired design. She was devised to be the adorable mascot of the Mighty Numbers and her baby-like proportions, pacifier shaped mouth contraption, water-bubble shaped carry-on tank and bulbous helmet are all meant to give her a suitably cute appearance. Her left and right hands were designed as water input and output valves, respectively, to both address the problem of how her water tank was meant to refill and give her an interesting, asymmetrical appearance. In early stages, Cryosphere was designed with more female characteristics in mind, such as a faucet on top of her head resembling a ponytail, but the faucet was later moved to her right hand. Her earliest design sketch was more obviously feminine, resembling a female figure skater, but began to change after headphone-like protrusions were made a key design element of all of the Mighty Numbers. It was also changed in response to a narrowing down of the Battle Colosseum's role in the game from a sports event to a specifically combat oriented one, leading to shift of focus from athlete inspired designs to more battle-ready, powerful ones. Trivia *It's possible that the first six mighty robots are based off ''Mega Man'' bosses, and Cryosphere is based off of Ice Man from the ''Mega Man'' series. She is also based off of Splash Woman from the same series because of her gender and her water theme, as well as Bubble Man for being based on diving suits and Pump Man for being based on ways of working water. *Cryosphere's large, circular water reservoir bears some similarity to that of ''Mega Man 8'''s Aqua Man. *According to KIMOKIMO, Cryosphere has more human-like face underneath her mask, he wonders it will be shown sometime in the future. Gallery Mighty No. 2.png|Character design art. MN2Card.jpg CryosphereInsignia.png Concept Art MN2ConceptArt1.jpeg|Character design art. MN2Concept2.jpeg|Character movement sketches. MN2Concept3.jpeg|Original design sketch, inspired by figure skaters. Category:Characters Category:Mighty Robots Category:Females Category:Bosses